whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Vitality (PTC)
Vitality is a class of Transmutations. It covers the channeling of Azoth and the bodily humours to achieve amazing feats of strength, from leaping vast distances to creating earthquakes with a stomp. It is used by those who follow or once followed the Ferrum Refinement. Transmutation Abilities Second Edition Unbowed For a Titan, physical perfection is the endgoal. They do not accomplish this without discipline or control, regardless of the obstacles before them. With this Alembic, the Created who follow Ferrum bow to no other. * Resolution of Steel: By channeling their humours, the Promethean creates within their mind a resolution that allows them to see through things regardless of impediment. * Crucible of Will: By channeling their Pyros into an internal crucible, the Promethean replenishes their inner drive. * Roar of the Defiant: The Promethean uses this distillation to shrug off efforts to control their will. Unbroken Each day on the Refinement of Iron is a test; one which the Promethean aims to pass. These tests are harsh, pushing even the Created's resilience to the limits. The Titan uses this Alembic to become even tougher than they once were. * Armour of Will: Efforts to put the Titan down are met with heightened resistance and glance off. * Drive On: The Promethean uses this distillation to shrug off debilitating wounds. * Rebuke the Shroud: The Titan pushed through their absolute limits of pain to make a last-ditch effort to achieve their goals. Unconquered The Titans of old were noted for their immense strength. A practitioner of Ferrum also possesses such puissance, breaking their enemies before them. A rampaging Titan is a terrifying thing to behold, and this Alembic amplifies just such a thing. * Cyclopean Might: A Titan's fist hurls towards the target several times, unforgiving and unapologetic. * Titan's Throw: The Promethean finds the nearest object, and throws it at the target with unmatched ferocity. * Wrath of the Gods: The Titan's strength sends waves through the earth, reminiscent of the gods of old. Unfettered No chains can hold a practitioner of Ferrum for long. Woe betide those who attempt to chain them down for long, for it is an affront they will not forget. * Close Combat Defense: By sheer strength and determination, the Promethean wriggles free from an immobilising grasp. * Shattered Chains: The Titan breaks free from any item expressly designed to bind or hold them. * No Walls May Hold Me: Resolute in their will to escape a Prison, the Titan's feet and flesh are expanded to help them escape. First Edition Promethean: The Created Rulebook * Fist of Talos - The arm or leg can be turned into a blunt instrument through their Humour. * to Might - The Promethean may increase his physical strength. * Shoulders of Atlas - A Promethean can temporarily lift great weights * Battering Ram - Small structures such as walls or doors can be torn through easily. * Bludgeon - The Promethean may stun a target with physical attack. * Vault - The jumping distance and running speed of a Promethean is improved. * Titan's Throw - A Promethean can throw an object of great weight. An improved version of Shoulders of Atlas. * Thunderclap Blow - A clap using this ability creates an earth-shattering sound. * Hyperion's Flight - A Promethean can leap great heights and distances from a standing position. An improved version of Vault. * Rampage - Larger objects and barriers can be torn through. An improved version of Battering Ram. * Striking the Gates of Tartarus - A stomp on or punch to the ground creates a minor earthquake. * Defenestrating Blow - A Promethean can efficiently wield their strength. A focused version of Might. * Titanic Vigor - A triple-strength version of Shoulders of Atlas. * Cyclopean Rage - Increases the range and power of Striking the Gates of Tartarus. * Stupefying Blow - A single well-struck blow can stun an opponent. * Pulverizing Blow - A single blow can kill an opponent. * Weapon of the Gods - A triple-strength version of Titanic Vigor. * The Wrath of the Hecatonchire - A Promethean can easily destroy an entire neighborhood or small town. Strange Alchemies * to Titan's Fist - A Promethean can turn a simple punch into a bone-shattering blow, even through armor. References * PTC: Promethean: The Created Rulebook, 149-154 * * PTC: Lexicon from Web spoiler, June 2, 2006 * PTC: Promethean Demo, August 3, 2006 * PTC: Promethean: The Created Second Edition, p. 161-164 Category:Transmutations